Evaluate the therapeutic usefulness of solubilized lung cancer antigen and complete Freund's adjuvant in the treatment of Stage I and II lung cancer. This work will be done in the context of clinical protocols which have been approved by the Project Officer. Patients will be monitored for humoral and cellular immunologic changes during the course of their therapy.